


Just A Little Oblivious

by thespacesbetweenus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's literally just a few thousand words of mush, Love, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacesbetweenus/pseuds/thespacesbetweenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of chatter from Niall and Harry Liam finally had enough and decided to do something about his oblivious band mates who were so obviously in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryornarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/gifts).



> Prompt #1: Niall and Harry are in denial of their feelings for each other. Liam, being the best friend he is, makes it his mission to set them up on Valentine’s Day. (Set in 2014/2015)

It’s been going on for _months_ now and Liam is absolutely finished. He’s not sure of how much more back and forth he can handle from the pair. With Harry’s constant _squeamish_ swooning, blushing and denial and then Niall’s back and forth between making googly eyes before blocking out the Cheshire lad and absolutely shattering him because he couldn’t convince himself to accept the idea of him being attracted to a _man_. Well sure, Niall knew there was nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex, but his whole life he’d been sure he was straight. It was just that lately something stirred within him whenever he was spending time with Harry. So when Liam was forced over and over again to listen to Niall and Harry moan on and on about each other, whether it be in a positive or negative way, he eventually snapped.

It was February 7, when Liam finally had enough, the reason was because Niall had quite literally _broken into_ his hotel room in Sydney and begun complaining to him about Harry and it originally started with how he’d taken Zayn from him but soon became a random rant about anything and everything he could think of that surrounded the Cheshire lad—and while Niall would refuse it if ever brought up, turned away from complaints and soon began to list off (in a far too unmanly tone to ever be reconciled with) all the things he adored about Harry. It was after about maybe fifteen or twenty minutes that Niall declared that he did in fact think that maybe he had feelings for Harry and that perhaps he should talk to him about it. To which, Liam of course was overjoyed…finally they were getting somewhere. But two minutes later when Harry entered the room he was proven wrong as Niall’s lips snapped shut and he marched himself back to his own hotel room, leaving Liam to comfort a very heartbroken looking Harry.  
So the following morning, after only two or three hours sleep and a good five hours plotting and pondering over this idea and that --  Liam finally decided on what he were to do.

 

***

 

**Feb 14, 2015. Valentines Day**

“That was great! I love Melbourne, don’t you guys love Melbourne?”  Niall bounced up and down on his toes as they made their way off stage for the final time that night. As a response the blonde boy received a series of different murmurs of agreement—none of which seemed nearly as hyped as he was hoping.  
Liam fell into place beside Harry who may or may not have been grinning stupidly at Niall’s excitement. He chewed his bottom lip a moment before speaking up, “So…since its Valentines Day, I was sort of hoping I would be able to…” he trailed off slightly, getting flustered at the idea of what he was actually hoping for before snapping straight back into character, this request wasn’t about him, it was about Niall and Harry’s soon to blossom relationship. “ I was just hoping to skype with Soph, but I didn’t really want to have an audience. I was just wondering if maybe you’d be an amazing friend and perhaps swap rooms so I can have the solo for the night and you share with Niall?” the older boy dropped his bottom lip in the best pout he could muster, knowing that with Harry being the total sweetheart that he is that there was not going to be any real problem on it either way.  
Harry pursed his lips, glancing towards Niall –who was _still_ bouncing off the walls in his post-performance state – before returning his gaze to Liam and giving him a quick nod. “Yeah I can do that for you. Only wish you’d brought this up earlier…then maybe we would have been able to transfer our things from one room to another. But I suppose, for just one night it isn’t really necessary is it?”  
Liam only hummed and gave an innocent shrug in response, eyes wandering across the dressing rooms to catch Louis’ knowing smirk.

_Plan was a go._

An hour later Liam was slipping into the hotel room “to get his laptop” as he’d told the others, and while this was partially true it was mostly because Harry and Niall had decided to hang by the hotel bar and Liam _really_ wanted to see what the room looked like.  
At the bar, Niall was cheerily conversing with Harry about the concert and how the tour’s been so far, claiming they hadn’t just had a nice long chat in a while. They’d decided only to have one or two drinks, both having experience in the hangover business while at a concert and neither of which wanted to have to experience this a second time. Another hour—and perhaps a drink or two more than planned—passed by before the pair were escorted back up to the hotel room. The door was opened to have their view of the living room blocked off by a white sheet, taped over the arched entry point, a small note pinned to the material with _‘Niall and Harry’_ scrawled across the top in Liam’s fine print. Harry took it down and opened to read

_‘Harry and Niall_  
Today is Valentines Day and as you are both single and oblivious to either your own or the others feelings I have taken it upon myself to be the best friend I could possibly be and organise you this one thing.   
Behind this sheet is some chocolate, popcorn and wine on a tray, a handful of movies of your liking already pre-ordered through the hotel television, and a nice warm blanket across the couch—though being in Australia we both know that this will not be necessary because it is hot as fuck here. I want the pair of you to cuddle up, watch a movie or two and then head on over to the kitchen...another note is waiting for you there.  
All my love—actually that’s reserved for Sophia and the fans, sorry boys.  
All my care—no that is too.  
From Liam  
PS: I will know if you don’t follow through with this. I have my ways.’

Niall chewed his bottom lip awkwardly, shifting in his spot beside Harry before glancing up at the younger male, cocking an eyebrow curiously. “Did you know about this?” he asked quietly, shaking his own head in slight disbelief because _Liam_ the cunning bastard.  
Harry chuckled lamely, catching Niall’s eye a short moment, unable to hide the small smile that crept onto his lips because…maybe, just maybe this would be his night. “No, I had no idea. But hey, the wine and food and movies are all going onto his bill, so why don’t we just enjoy it?” he suggested, pushing the sheet aside.  
Liam’s letter had definitely left out a few details. Scattered around the room were the little battery operated tea-lights, a bouquet of roses on the couch and a handful of boxes of gourmet chocolates stacked up beside the popcorn, regular chocolate and wine. The room didn’t feel stuffy like outside had been, it was…nice…no, it was cosy.

Harry slowly led Niall to the couch, lowering into the soft cushions with the blonde until he was sat with the older male in his lap. He didn’t wait for Niall to make himself comfortable, instead reached over and turned on the first movie.

For the next two hours the pair remained sat beside one another on the couch watching their film, barely moving aside from the occasional passing of popcorn and/or drinks…when the movie finished however Harry made his move and leaned over, resting his head in Niall’s lap as he turned on the  
Niall’s lips curled into a faint smile and he was unable to control the flutter in his heart and eruption in his stomach, unadmittedly however, these were the moments that he lived for. Niall’s fingers carded soothingly through the tangle of Harry’s curls and he smiled down at him, losing any focus he might have been able to grasp on the movie— _Tarzan_? Maybe..? Instead his gaze was locked on Harry’s face, completely entranced by his features. Maybe it was the stupid sappy set up Liam had made, or the general Valentines Day aura…but that night, looking at Harry, Niall believed he saw pure beauty.

The way Harry’s long, dark lashes framed his face, shadowing his now seemingly dark green eyes, the crinkles by his eyes as he giggled at something on the film—god that laugh, a few pimples here and there—not to be confused with a blemish which _by definition_ is a small mark or flaw which spoils the appearance of something—and Harry’s acne was not an issue, it was a part of him— _just like_ , Niall thought, _his penis shaped nose_.  
A small laugh left Niall’s lips at this thought and he immediately flushed red, not having meant to draw attraction to himself. But he did, because now those _gorgeous_ green eyes were locked on Niall’s blushing face, one eyebrow slowly rising in a gorgeous mixture of confusion and curiosity. This expression only made another laugh bubble form the Irishman’s lips and soon he was having a bit of a fit of laughter, doubling over himself in loud cackles. Harry, who had sat through it for the first couple minutes in his little daze of his, slowly split a smile, and then was joining Niall in his ridiculous yet contagious laughter. Neither boy was really one hundred percent sure as to why they were laughing, instead rather enjoying the butterflies it spread through their stomachs, catching eyes with each other only to laugh a little harder and smile a little wider. Any onlooker to the situation might have thought something hilarious happened on the movie—or that one of the two told or read a good joke, but upon further inspection find out that in fact they were just being strange.

A loud knock on the hotel room door interrupted their random cackle and Niall’s breath hitched, causing him to begin gasping for air from the sudden change, which-in turn had Harry ignoring the knocking and sliding in close to Niall to place a large hand against the small of his back, rubbing slow circles until the other male was able to breathe again. Once breathing, Niall’s bright eyes flickered up to meet with Harry’s and he offered a slightly weak, yet entirely grateful smile, both parties falling into a comfortable silence, and the person who so _rudely_ interrupted their conversation-was forgotten about temporarily. That is until once more there was a loud knocking and they were snapped out of their little bubble  
Harry huffed lightly and stood from the couch, shooting Niall his best playful smirk as he walked to the door and pulled it open, his lips parted, ready to snap at the person who had become persistent and impatient as he wandered to the door and was now repeatedly banging on the door, calls for the pair giving him indication on the fact it was Zayn (who—with it being midnight and him being exhausted had completely forgotten about the little date Liam had organised and was pissed that the people beside him wouldn’t shut up and let him sleep.   
In fact, “Can you fucking _shut up_!” were the first and only words to leave his mouth as soon as the door opened, causing Harry to stifle back a giggle and give Zayn a small nod.  
“Apologies, we were just having a bit of fun, no need to get snarky,” he told the older male, lips quirking into an amused smirk, which really didn’t help the situation—actually made it worse as Zayn stepped forward, puffing out his chest in a weak threat. Harry rolled his eyes and began closing the door. “We’ll try to keep it down. Goodnight, Zayn.”  
He returned to the couch to find Niall no longer there and followed through the archway to the little kitchen where Niall was preparing them both a cup of tea, figuring it was about time they head to bed. The note hiding in the kitchen was long forgotten and Harry simply wandered behind Niall, wrapping his arms around him and giving a small squeeze of a hug.   
“Was the night worth it?” he asked softly, nosing into Niall’s neck and humming out in contentment. “Did you enjoy it?” Harry’s actions caused Niall’s hands to come to a stop, eyes fluttering closed to just enjoy the moment. He didn’t reply, just simply relaxed in the warm embrace and let himself slump just a little.  
After a couple minutes Niall turned around and wrapped his pale arms slowly around Harry’s middle, head tucking into his chest to take a series of full breaths.  
“Totally worth it,” he agreed softly, tilting his head back to look at Harry, giving the lad a fond smile. “I really enjoyed myself and I think we should have some tea and then head to bed. Because I’m tired and we have a show tomorrow.”  
Harry simply nodded his agreement and tightened his arms around Niall, warm eyes flickering over Niall’s face as he spoke before landing on his soft, thin lips. It took less than a minutes worth of inner arguing before he worked up the courage and moved one hand from Niall’s waist to cup his jaw, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Niall wanted to say the kiss shocked him and spread fireworks in his stomach. But that would be incredibly cheesy and… okay it _totally_ shocked him. Never in a million years would he have expected Harry to pull that one. It didn’t set off the fireworks, but it certainly made him feel a little giddy as he leaned into the touch of his hand and lips. He never imagined a kiss to be so…soft and tender and full of emotion. Their lips barely moved, but stayed pressed against one another, Niall’s fingers sliding up Harry’s back in lame attempt to pull him closer, not wanting to kiss to ever end—and it wouldn’t if he had anything to do with it. Harry on the other hand eventually pulled away, eyes wandering over Niall’s face fondly as he risked a careful peck to his mouth and stepped back completely.  
“So,” he started, voice shaking just lightly, “How about those cups of tea then, eh?”  
Niall simply gaped at Harry, head tilting to the side before shaking vigorously. “No. No you don’t get to do that you cheeky shit. That isn’t fair.” He muttered, huffing out the smallest of frustrated breaths. “You kiss me and then just brush it off…nope, absolutely unacceptable.”  
Harry’s cheeks dusted a light pink and he gave Niall a crooked smile, eyes dancing, “Sorry love…but I uh…just did. Now, uh…tea?” he breathed, really trying to keep his voice from quivering.  
Niall grunted at Harry’s words and moved to turn away before simply pushing to his toes to get that extra inch and slipped their lips back together, moulding against him because _god damn_ the boy could kiss and he never wanted this to end. If he’d known that Harry’s kisses felt this incredible beforehand he would have sucked up his pride and gone for it.

***

 

**February 15, 2015**

Harry awoke with a heavy weight against his chest and immediately let out a disapproving grumble. If this is what sharing a bed with Niall was like then _no thank you_. He wasn’t a jungle gym, wasn’t his place to enjoy being crawled all over.  
Niall--who had been awake but far too lazy to move--hummed, his lips curling in a small smile at Harry’s grumble, the change in his breathing tipping him off that the younger male was awake now too. “Good morning,” he murmured, voice slightly gruff still from his tired state, making his words slur just slightly in the thick Irish accent. “How did you sleep?”  
And _oh_ , maybe Harry could get used to this. The simple way the words slipped out of Niall’s mouth sent a light shiver up his spine—so much that you’d think he’d never heard Niall speak at this stage before. Which was total nonsense because when sharing a tour bus and/or hotel room it was hard not to hear the Irishman’s bitter grumbling about being woken up far too early.  
After a few minutes silence and a small shuffling, Harry gently pushed Niall off him, sighing. “I slept well…waking up however was less than pleasing.” He murmured, keeping a gentle touch on Niall’s hip, holding him close. He didn’t want to have to get out of bed and start the day. The idea actually annoyed him because he could totally spend the rest of the day being loved up with Niall; he was admittedly a little whipped.

The previous night – or that morning seeing they didn’t actually get to bed until the early hours – the pair sucked up their pride and fears and lay their cards on the table, if it weren’t for the kisses and adoring expressions shared earlier both parties would have been equally shocked at the others words. They didn’t choose to use any official label, however they did agree to give this relationship thing a go and see where it lead them.

Later that day when they entered the stadium for rehearsals hand in hand, the smile on Liam’s face was larger than those on Niall and Harry’s combined. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for the pair…but if he never had to listen to them in the same sense as previously then it would be far too soon.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to it being a little under the limit…I tried to stretch it out and originally had around 3500 words but each time I read over it, it just didn’t seem right and so I scrapped over half the story and rewrote it. The end now seems a little rushed, but I hope that you enjoy it.  
> Oh, and uh…Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope that either someone special spoils you, or you spoil yourself.  
> Much love


End file.
